


Po škole

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, M/M, Teenlock, fem!Jim, fem!Moriarty
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Po škole

"Sebastiane!" 

Moran se otočil za hlasem.

"Proč jsi nic neřekl?" usmál se nadšeně přibíhající John.

Seb potáhl z cigarety a pozvedl obočí.

"Mary už začala plánovat, že vás pozve a ta.."

Seb ho umlčel gestem ruky. "O čem to sakra mluvíš?"

"Upřímně, všichni si mysleli, že to táhneš s Andreou, takže nás dost šokovalo, že chodíš s jinou.."

"Kde je?" zeptal se vážně Seb. Típl cigaretu o koš, než ji hodil dovnitř.

"No zrovna teď jsem s ní mluvil vzadu na hřišti." informoval John a zmateně pozoroval odcházejícího Sebastiana.

 

*-*

 

Mary a Jamie stáli naproti sobě a nadšeně si povídali. Ignorovali přitom kolemjdoucí a jejich nabídky do postele či na rande. Končící v posteli.

"Oh.. už to asi zjistil." prohodila Mary a ukázala za Jamie.

Černovláska se ohlédla a nadšeně se usmála jakmile poznala vysokého blonďáka.

Mary se pousmála, když si všimla, že všichni kolemstojící rychle zmizeli.

"Jamesi Moriarty, Sherlocku Holmesi! Co si kurva myslíte, že děláte?!" vyštěkl Sebastian.

Jamie k němu nadšeně přiskočila a zavěsila se mu kolem krku. "Strašně jsem se doma bez tebe nudila, takže.." Natáhla se k němu, aby ho políbila, ale Seb ji zakryl ústa dlaní a odtáhl ji.

"To nevysvětluje proč ses změnil na holku a všude roznášíš, že spolu chodíme!" zasyčel Sebastian.

Jamie ho začala pozorovat smutnýma očima. 

"Ty jsi o tom věděl, že?!" zavrčel Seb a pohlédl na Mary.

"Je velice pravděpodobné, že jsem to tušila a věci trochu napomohla." usmála se nevinně Mary.

Seb pustil Jamie a promnul se kořen nosu. 

"To ti tak vadí, že roznáším pravdu?" ozvala se Jamie. Opatrně ovinula ruce kolem jeho hrudi a tiskla se k němu.

"Tak zaprvé, jim do toho nic není." odsekl Seb. "A za druhé, já chodím s Jimem, ne s.."

"Jamie." doplnila černovláska s úsměvem.

"Měl by sis zvyknout. Pár dní teď bude jako tvoje přítelkyně." prohodila Mary.

"Pověz, co bude dělat John, až zjistí, že jeho dlouholetá přítelkyně je ve skutečnosti chlap?" zeptal se Seb směrem k Mary, zatímco omotal ruce kolem Jamie.

Mary zrudla a provrtala ho pohledem. "Dávej bacha, jo? Chci vědět co budou lidé říkat, až zjistí, že má mezi nohama ptáka." Mary ukázala na Jamie. "Jn se podívej! On neovládá to kouzlo tak dobře jako já."

Jamie ignorovala jejich rozhovor a užívala si Moranovu přítomnost.

Seb nad tím jen pokrčil rameny a dal Jamie pusu do vlasů.

"Jo a mimochodem, měl by sis tu koketu hlídat." dodal Sherlock podrážděně, než se otočil k rychlému odchodu.

"Jamesi, musíme si promluvit." řekl vážně Seb.

"Chtěla jsem, abys žárlil." řekla sladce Jamie. 

"Idiote." zavrčel Sebastian. "No nic. Já mám ještě jednu přednášku, takže.."

"Já ti neřekla, že jdu s tebou?" zeptala se nevinně Jamie.

"C-?" 

Jamie se odtáhla a zamířila ke škole. "Může tam kdokoliv, kdo si zaplatí." dodala a ohlédla se na Morana.

"Nemůže.." zavrtěl hlavou Seb.

"Já ano!" rozzářila se černovláska.

Sebastian si povzdech, když na něho mrkla a zamířil za ní.

 

*-*

 

Moran se jako vždy usadil dozadu. 

Nadšená Jamie se posadila vedle něho po levici. Broukala si nějakou písničku, zatímco pozorovala hodinu.

Seb ji upozornil už několikrát, že má být zticha, ale vždy to zabralo jen na chvíli.

"Když já se nudím." zakňučela a opřela se o něho.

"Tak jsi sem neměl chodit.. neměla." opravil se Seb.

Mluvili potichu, ale přesto je profesor slyšel. Zase.

Profesor dl vykládal látku, zatímco výhružně pozoroval Sebastiana a Jima. 

Moran na něho kývl, že chápe. V duchu doufal, že to chápe i ona.

Jamie sedící v tichosti natáhla ruku a položila ji na Sebbyho koleno, když je profesor přestal pozorovat.

Černovláska pomalu vyjela k jeho rozkroku, ale Seb chytil její ruku a přetáhl ji zpět na její koleno, zatímco volnou rukou psal.

Jamie stiskla jeho ruku. A pak si ji přitáhla pod sukni.

Seb se na chvíli zarazil, ale pak s tichým povzdechem pokračoval ve psaní. Přitom se snažil dostat ruku z jejího sevření.

Jamie se k němu naklonila. "Ale no tak.. budu potichu."

Seb na ni pohlédl tázavě, než se bezeslova vrátil k přednášce.

Jamie trucovitě našpulila rty. Po chvíli si položila bradu na jeho rameno a začala mu foukat na krk.

"Jamesi.." zavrčel Seb.

"Jamie." opravila ho trochu podrážděně a se založenýma rukama se opřela.

Seb si jen odfrkl.

 

*-*

 

"Stůjte vy dva."ozval se profesor.

Seb se zarazil a pak na profesorův příkaz zamířil ke katedře.

Jamie se mu držela po boku.

"Dneska jste mi zkazili přednášku. A to ne jednou." řekl profesor vážně, zatímco si sbíral věci z katedry. "Dnes zůstanete tři hodiny po škole. Napíšete mi slohovou práci o deseti listech na téma dnešní hodiny." dodal s lehkým úsměvem.

Seb se zarazil. 

"Dobře." uculila se Jamie.

Profesor na ní kývl a opustil učebnu.

"A víš co je na tom nejlepší?" rozzářila se Jamie.  

Sebastian se posadil na nejbližší židli.

"Máme tuhle učebnu tři hodiny jen pro sebe." Jamie k němu nadšeně přiskočila.

Moran ji odstrčil. "Já ale chodím na jeho přednášky, takže to musím napsat..!"

"Nebuď takový bručoun.."

"Deset stran.. Doufám, že víš, že tě nenávidím!"

Jamie mu vtiskla pusu na rty. "Já tě taky miluji." 

 


End file.
